1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ileostomy appliance and more particularly to an ileostomy closure and drainage appliance to be worn by a user in order to provide a continent ileostomy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of appliances for occluding colostomies and ileostomies in order to make the same continent is well known in the art.
A survey of methods and apparatus that are known for maintaining or obtaining a continent colostomy is described in an article entitled "The Quest for Continence: A Morphologic Survey of Approaches to a Continent Colostomy" authored by J. B. Tenny; M. Ang; and M. J. Graney, M. D., which appeared in the October, 1978 issue, Volume 21, No. 7 at pages 522 to 534, inclusive, of the American Society of Colon and Rectal Surgeons Review, generally referred to as the "Dis. Col. & Rec." publication. The above article relating to "The Quest for Continence" disclosed a survey of methods including mechanical occluders (without covers) which utilized surgical methods and apparatus including the use of an inflatable "cuff" that acted as an occluding balloon to seal the colon.
The use of an inflatable balloon to obtain artificial control of the anal colostomy in sheep is set forth in an article entitled "Artificial Control of the Anal Colostomy in Sheep" prepared by Theodore H. Stanley, M. D.; Thomas R. Kessler; La Ree Wiseman; and Charles A. Blumle, A. B., which was published in April, 1969, Volume 9, No. 4, at pages 223 to 227, inclusive, of the Journal of Surgical Research. In the artificial control of the colostomy in sheep described in the above-referenced article, the occlusive mechanism used an implanted ring which was a thin silicone rubber tube with an expanding balloon at its tip.
The use of an inflatable air-filled balloon or bladder member in conjunction with attachment plates to form closure means for artificial body openings is well known in the art. Typical of such closure means are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,564,399; 2,510,766; 3,253,594; 3,802,418; 3,447,533; 2,324,520 and in German Pat. No. DT 2,754,807 and Great Britain Pat. No. 2,007,983 A. German Pat. No. DT 2,754,807 discloses a magnetic ring and plug assembly which utilizes polyvinyl acetal foam in a hydrophobic casing.
The closure means described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,399 includes a base plate, a tube and means for attaching an inflatable rubber bladder to the end of the tube. The rubber bladder is adapted to have air inserted into or removed therefrom through a passageway formed by a tube extending from the base plate to the rubber bladder. In use, the closure device is inserted into an artificial rectal opening and the rubber bladder is then inflated to close or occlude the opening. A ring of hard material may be introduced in the vicinity of the rectal opening to prevent the inflated rubber bladder from being pressed out of the opening due to the pressure of the contents of the rectum.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,766 discloses a colostomy control device which terminates in a solid, resilient head member having a rim portion which engages the sidewall of the colostomy when it is inserted therein. The head member can be collapsed or reduced in size during insertion by means of stretching and elongating the resilient head member.
The use of a compression implant for urinary incontinence is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,499 and utilizes a flexible elastomeric skin formed of medical grade silicone rubber which encapsules a filler of curable resilient material such as medical grade silicone rubber, which when cured, tends to remain in place and is resiliently deformable to provide a supporting pressure for the urethra.
The use of irrigating drains for ileostomy patients is well known in the art and a disposable irrigated drain with a stoma for ileostomy patients is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,235.
It is also known in the art to utilize closure appliances which include a plate member and permanent magnets in order to provide a magnetic coupled closure device for an intestinal opening. Typical of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,726; 4,205,678; and 4,210,131.
It is further known in the art to surgically form a closure for an ileostomy. Typical of such an operation is to form what is known as a KOCH POUCH in the ileal wall which functions as a drainable closure for the ileostomy.